Pup's and the cooking Fever
This story belongs to Gizmo-Faolanhttp://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gizmo-Faolan ' ''DO NOT ''edit without asking' Summary When Instant's soup makes everyone sick, She has to find out why before the pups get angry about her being chef. Characters Instant Malba and Loly Original 6 pups Ryder Minor characters Catastrophe crew (not mayor humdinger, he was napping) Alex and Mr.porter(mentioned) Faxon (mentioned) Story Instant: soup's Up it was the day Instant made here delicious Mag-way soup Rubble: why do you call it Mag-way? Instant: It was the name of the place I learned to cook it. Chase: I don't care how you cooked it it,It's delicious! Instant: *blushes* aww thanks Rubble sees her blush and compliments her even more Rubble: Well I would rather eat this soup then the most delicious kibble in the world. Instant: *blushes harder* umm. wow Rubble that's super nice Ryder: Instant we may need you for the next mission... Instant: which is...? Ryder: Faxon's welcome back party Instant: wow when do we start? Ryder: we'll start as soon as we know Faxon is returning to adventure bay. Rocky: we put a tracking chip in Faxon's pup tag because of his dissaperence with Mr.Porter Instant: um... okay? Chase: Ahchoo, kittens? ???:meow The catastrophe crew were waiting for some soup Instant: ok here you guys go She poured them some soup. then they ran off with smiles that were not mischievous (after eating the soup) Instant: well they seem happy Ryder; Instant why don't you eat some of your own soup Malba: she's too modest Loly: yeah she says "a chef never eats her own soup until everyone had there share". Rubble: but we all love your soup so much you'll never get any. Instant: Well as long as everyone is satisfied i'm happy. Rubble: your the nicest Instant Zuma: yea you wock Instant: *flushed*You guy's, stop it.... off in the corner were Loly and Malba Malba:*whisper* man sis's soup is amazing Loly:*whisper* hey i can cook well too Malba:*laughing* As if, sis is the chef not you Loly: Well I'll see about that. *menacingly* She stomps on Malba's foot Malba: OWWw Instant: Are you ok sis Loly: sorry i sneezed and stomped my foot. Ryder: why don't you go blow your nose... Loly: ok! *a few minutes after Marshall's EMT scanning and bandaging * Marshall:well you should get some rest and it should heal up fine Malba: thanks, *limps away* I don't recall Loly sneezing... Instant: now who wants more soup Everypup: Me!!!(except Loly) Ryder: i'm good Rubble; more for us then. *''Meanwhile in the Bahamas*'' Melena: well you got your wish, Faxon's gone for good Cobalt; Man I miss the guy... Wha? *A vortex opes above with Faxon falling from it* Faxon: AHHHHHHHhhh(3x) right before he falls on them a portal opens a he's sucked into it, the momentum causing a big gust of wind Melena: That's funny, i thought i saw Faxon... (i got this idea from: #wherswuhttps://youtu.be/WNCc6uqa9sU?t=96) *Back at the lookout* ???:Ahhhchoo! Skye: chase are you ok, Chase:*congested* ya im finy, wha yo starin at meh Rocky: your talking funny... Marshall: sounds like your congested. Chase:*congested* Wha no i finy Zuma: AHHHCHOO *the force of the sneeze pushes rocky over* Zuma:*congested*i thin i sic... Marshall: *holds his paws up to their heads* You guys both have fevers *lowers paw* Ryder: pups to the loookout Pups: Ryder needs us Marshall: I smell skunk, Ahh AhhCHOOO He was sent flying into chase who then sneezed into Zuma and so on so forth. Marshall: not sick, just a Skunk stench Rubble: man that stinks. *one elevator scene later* Ryder: Pups we have a problem Instant: what is it Ryder? Ryder: Well... Instant your food seems to have made the pups get sick. Pup except Loly: WHAT!?!? Ryder: so i'll need Marshall, If your well enough you need to to take care of the pups Marshall: Ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue! Ryder: And Rocky, If you can, while the pups are sick, we need Robo dog ready to help. Rocky: Green means go! Chase and Zuma:AHH AHH AHH... Marshall: Take cover!!! They all do exactly that Zuma and Chase: CHOOOOOOOOOOOO there sent flying into the elevator and down to the bottom level. Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll! *one Scene later* Marshall: Instant, I've tested your soup. It should be fine. Instant: okay here you go Chase,Zuma and *slips a note under his bowl* Rubble. Chase: Tanks Instant Zuma: yeah, Tanks a lot. Rubble: Tanks a bumble. Instant: No problemo. Skye: AHH CHHOO! *she sneezes herself beside Chase* Chase: Oh, Hi sigh Skye: *blushes* oops sorry Instant: Those two look so good together. I wonder if me and rubble will ever be that way? *one Badge scene later * Rocky: All done *sniffle* and not even a single...ahh ahh ahh! Marshall: Rocky, how's it-- Rocky: CHOOO *he flies into Marshall.* Marshall: - going... Rocky: never mind, *sniffs* I sneezed. *Marshall Holds his paw up to rocky's head and then lowers it* Marshall: Rocky, you've got a fever, You better go to the other pups and sit down. Rocky: *congested* Finy *Rubble's badge appears for the badge scene* Rubble:'' Huh, instant gave me a note, I wonder what is says? *he opens it*'' Dear Rubble: I'm not sure how my soup got you sick but i'm gonna find out, I'm going on a trip out side of Adventure bay to find Faxon, Maybe he can help take care of you, But before i leave, When you get better, We have a dinner you promised me, and make sure I can count on you to be my witness when I tell Ryder what i think happened. With lots of love, Instant Rubble:'' How can Instant be leaving, she's over Faxon... I think? Or maybe she's doing it for me?'' Marshall: Hope you pups get better, Ahh chooo! *he sneezes himself beside Chase* Chase: hai Malba: Now the only people who aren't sick are Me, Loly and Instant. Zuma: Zat because Inscent (say In scent) Mad us zic. Rubble: NO, She wouldn't do that. Would she??? Malba: AHH CHOOO Neva minde i'm sick tuu (1 hour later) Instant comes running to where most the pups (not including Loly) were watching Apollo the super pup. Instant: Guy's I know what happened! Malba; What? ???: Instant Made you sick, that's what happened! Malba: Wha loleh. inscent wood nat do that! Loly: Well, she must have! who else? Instant:You! why aren't you sick? Loly: I... uh *stammers* Ya see... Malba: So you didn't sneeze, You were trying to get Instant in trouble! Instant: You, GET OUT OF HERE,YOU KNOW I'M THE CHEF! Loly: Gyeep! *she runs out of the lookout* Instant: now you guys need to eat a little bit of my new and fresh soup! *When they eat the soup, There voices clear and the fever goes down* Zuma: Sowwy I doubted you Instant! Instant: That's ok, You pups need to get some rest! *a few weeks later at Rubble and Instant's date* Instant: Wow, Mr.Porter and Alex really outdid themselves! Rubble: well *blushes* Instant after these few dates we've gone on, I wanted to ask you something instant: What is it Rubble? Rubble nervously Shifts closer to instant and holds up a pup treat Rubble: Instant, Will you be my girl friend? *meanwhile at an unknown location* Loly: Sonma, give me the powers to destroy the paw patrol! Sonma: As you wish To be continued... Next story:Loly's PowerCategory:Episode Category:Fanon